Young Justice
by Hregt15
Summary: Formely I'm Not Alone. Realizing that many of the children of heroes, such as Lian Harper, were not dead, Damian leads a group of young superheroes to find them, and finds out that maybe there are people who will accept him for who he is. Featuring Irey West, Chris Kent, Milagro Reyes, Colin Wilkes, Nell Little, and many more. Current Arc: Finding the Dead
1. Finding the Dead: Issue One

Finding the Dead

Issue #1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Gotham City, 11:00 PM.**

It was a quiet night in Gotham for once. The Joker had too many broken bones for his last fight with Batman to move properly, Two-Face was just caught by Nightwing, Poison Ivy was still in Arkham Asylum, Penguin was in Black Gate Prison, and Scarecrow hasn't been seen for a while.

But then why was Robin so nervous?

The young boy told himself that it was probably nothing and that he was simply bored, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. His father was at a rich party, and Robin simply snuck out to see if there were any criminals to beat up.

Robin was crouching on his father's favorite gargoyle, overlooking many of the back alleys between buildings while admiring the beauty of the Gotham City sky line.

_Right. Pretty. _Robin snorted at the thought of calling this city anything close to "pretty." It was a cesspit of crime and corruption, and simple decorations wouldn't cover that for this hellhole. Robin _still _didn't understand why his father fought so hard for a city that feared his presence.

"Well well, never expected to see you hanging around here." A young female voice said behind Robin. The Boy Wonder simply scowled, and refused to turn his head. The new Batgirl was standing behind him, having just recently completed her training after the last one left to become Spoiler once again.

"What do you want Little?" Robin sneered at the girl, still refusing to look at her. He couldn't believe that Batman would take this girl in simply because Fat Girl recommended her. At least Robin trained first!

"Well, a friend of yours," Batgirl made a face as she said this, disbelieving that this boy could have _any _friends. "Said that he found something that might interest you. Wouldn't tell me what it was though."

Robin finally turned to face his new partner. She was wearing a Bat suit that was similar to the one Stephanie Brown, her predecessor, used to wear. Her outfit had armor that was to increase her strength due to her young age and add protection against knives and bullets. She had a yellow belt around her waist that contained her gadgets and her arm gauntlets had the classic three blades coming from it. Her armor had a black and grey theme, with a black bat symbol on her chest. Her cowl covered most of her face, but her mouth and jaw was still visible, showing her dark skin, along with her curly black hair that was showing under her cowl.

"Where did this friend say to meet me in and what is his name?" Robin asked, not in the mood for games.

Batgirl shrugged. "He said his name's Abuse, and to meet him one mile south from Gotham Central Park." To Batgirl's surprise, Robin's eyes widened for a split second in an emotion that could relatable to excitement, before he turned around, fired his grappling hook, and jumped off the gargoyle.

"Hey wait!" Batgirl quickly fired her grappling gun where Robin did, and zoomed after him.

**Metropolis, 11:30 PM**

Impulse sighed as she kicked her feet over and over again on the ledge of the building she was sitting on. The girl had been searching for her twin, who had gone missing just a few days ago. She had decided to follow a lead she had discovered behind her father's back, but nothing.

"Nice seeing you here chica." A voice said next to her. Impulse was too caught up in her thoughts to notice, but she whipped her head around to see Milagro Reyes grinning at her, her eyes covered by her Green Lantern mask that came complete with the standard Green Lantern uniform she was wearing. Impulse relaxed upon seeing her. The two had met when the younger Green Lantern and Impulse accompanied Hal Jordan and Barry Allen respectively and had been working together often since they became heroes.

"Nice to see you too Milagro. What are you doing here?" Impulse asked, her usual grin finding itself back on her face. She needed someone to talk to right now. It had been too lonely without Jai and Milagro was off on a mission with her mentor the last Impulse had heard.

"The human members of the Corps are looking for some type of organization. We don't know who they are, but they've been taking potential future recruits as well as other young teenagers and children that are either Meta humans or have some sort of relationship with superheroes." Milagro's voice was aggravated. She wasn't use to the Green Lantern Corps not knowing everything. Suddenly Impulse gripped her shoulders in realization.

"Wait, my brother went missing a few days ago!" Milagro got up at hearing this, pulling Impulse with her.

"Then he might be-"

The girl was distracted by the sound of _something_ crashing into a wall. Distracted, the two glanced down to see a young boy fighting three people at once. Well, it looked like a boy to Impulse. To Milagro it was a blur of red and blue.

"I've seen that guy. He's the Red-Blue Blur." Impulse noted. Milagro had no idea what she was talking about, but shrugged and floated down below them where The Blur was taking out the rest of the armed attackers, creating a platform for Impulse to stand on so she could come down too. There were at least fifteen of them unconscious around the boy, all dressed in purple and black power suits.

The Blur took a second to examine the body of the one he had just defeated. Milagro finally caught a glance at the boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked to be around the age of the two girls. He was wearing jeans, a red leather jacket with the S-Shield engraved on it, and a blue T-shirt underneath. Not a good disguise, but considering the only pictures taken of the boy were red and blue blurs (which was how he got his name) it probably didn't matter.

"Hi!" Impulse waved cheerfully. The Blur was startled, glanced back at them, and started to run away, but Green Lantern had him pinned with a construct shaped like giant chains.

"Whoa there big guy, don't want you running off somewhere." Impulse said as she ran right next to him. However, much to the shock of both girls, The Red-Blue Blur let out a yell as he tore the chains apart, freeing himself with pure strength.

Impulse acted fast. She grabbed the Blur's arm, and before he could react, she ran faster than he could, which caused him to spin around. Impulse dashed away as Green Lantern blasted Blur with a green willpower blast. The Blur crashed into a wall, but got up a second later.

Deciding not to run, The Blur's eyes turned red. Green Lantern brought up a shield in time to block the heat waves coming from Blur's eyes. Impulse ran around the shield and punched the Blur in the face.

"Ow!" Impulse stopped for a moment to cradle her hand. Punching The Blur felt like punching titanium. She barely registered that a fist was coming her way until she dodged it, and constantly moved around the Blur to avoid getting hit.

Green Lantern bit her lip. She couldn't hit The Blur or she might accidently hit Impulse.

Impulse was doing fine however. The Blur couldn't hit her, and she kept a safe distance from his fists. But then The Blur did something different. He punched where Impulse was, and then flicked his index finger out. His strength caused the girl to be sent flying back, and would have crashed into a wall in Green Lantern hadn't caught her with a giant green cushion.

The Blur almost ran until Green Lantern flied over to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Calm down would you? We're not trying to hurt you; we were just looking for someone and saw you here. We're partners to the Flash and one of the other Green Lanterns."

The Blur was still tense for a moment, but relaxed after another. He sighed as he gestured to the men he had just taken out.

"These guys just attacked me. I figured I would pay them back." The Blur said, before glancing over to Impulse.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you too badly."

"Oh no, I'm fine! Really!" Impulse said, smiling. Her speed caused her to go through pain quicker than the average person, and The Blur didn't hit her that hard.

"Back to the subject, I think these guys might be the people we're looking for. I've been searching for this organization that kept on capturing young heroes or possible heroes." Green Lantern explained.

The Blur scowled. "Well, since they're wearing armor similar to what Luthor wears, we might want to start there."

**Gotham City, 11:23 PM.**

"About time you got here!" Colin Wilkes grinned as he sat on top of a small building that over looked an alleyway. Robin was standing beside him, with Batgirl hanging back. She blinked as the two boys' fist bumped, with Robin actually having a small smile on his face. Robin was barely kind to Nightwing, why was he treating this "Abuse" kid better?

"So what's the situation?" Robin asked, knowing Colin wouldn't call him down here to waste his time.

"Look." Colin pointed to the alley. Robin looked down, with Batgirl leaning over his shoulder to get a glance.

There was a van with people pulling metal boxes out of it, with six armed guards surrounding them. Aside from the guards, there were at least ten people there, all of them unarmed from what the kids could tell. Perfect.

"Hang on." Batgirl said, as she went over the situation. "We need a plan."

"Already got one." Robin growled, sounding eerily like Batman, and he pulled out three shuriken shaped like birds for each hand, and leapt down. Colin jumped after him, growing in size until his clothes ripped and he became Abuse. Batgirl, after recovering from the shock, jumped after them.

Robin threw his shurikens at the armed guards. The shuriken hit non-lethal points, but had a poison that quickly disabled the men. Robin landed right in-between two guards, sweeping off his feet with a kick before knocked him out with an elbow to the face. He turned to see the other had dropped the box he was holding and threw a left hook. Robin knocked it out of the way, kicked the man in the gut, and then knocked him out with an uppercut. Robin turned around, grabbed a man's fist when he tried to punch him, and pulled his arm closer before breaking his arm by twisted it and bringing his elbow down.

Abuse was having a far easier time. He had knocked out one man with a punch, another with a swat of his hand, and finally charged towards two who tried to pick up the guns that were on the ground. They were probably going to feel the pain of multiple broken bones and ribs in the morning.

Batgirl landed on top of the henchmen after she jumped of the roof, planting both her feet in his face. She back flipped over another henchman, and then kicked the one behind him in the groin before grabbing his head with hands and smashing his face on her knee. She grabbed a smoke pellet from her belt that she tossed behind her. It was filled with anesthetic gas, and the last remaining henchman was knocked out in seconds.

"That was fun." Colin said cheerfully as he changed back. Batgirl was surprised that his clothes were exactly the same. He was wearing black cargo pants and a black T-shirt under a brown leather jacket.

"How are your clothes not ripped to pieces?" Batgirl asked in wonder.

"Robin gave this outfit last time we met. It stretches to my size when I become Abuse."

"Will you two stop being useless and come on? We're going to Metropolis." Robin sneered, already ahead of them.

"Wait what? Why would we go there? And shouldn't we notify Batman first?" Batgirl asked rapidly as she and Colin followed.

"Because those boxes were shipped from LexCorp, and Luthor resides in Metropolis, which you would know if had a brain cell in your head." Robin snarled. "I have already notified Batman ogf this. Colin, get your bike."

_What Father doesn't know won't hurt him._

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed. Please review. And here are some bios to help you guys out.

**Robin:**

Real Name: Damian Wayne

Age: Twelve

Based in: Gotham City

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

First Appearance: Batman: Son of the Demon (1987)

Damian Wayne was born to Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne. Talia faked a miscarriage and hid Damian from his father, training him to become the perfect assassin for The League of Shadows.

Damian finally met his father when he turned ten, but soon afterwards Batman supposedly died in a battle with Darkseid. Damian became Robin to Dick Grayson after he became Batman, but Bruce soon returned to take back the mantle.

Damian is trying to show his father that he has changed for the better, and that he is worthy enough to be by his father's side.

Powers/Abilities:

-Master martial artist

-Skilled detective

-Master of using all weapons known to man

-Wearing armor that amplifies his strength

**Red-Blue Blur**

Real Name: Christopher Kent (Lor-Zod)

Age: Thirteen

Based in: Metropolis

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

First Appearance: Action Comics #844 (2006)

Chris Kent was born to General Zod and Ursa in the Phantom Zone. He was abused by his parents until he was saved by Superman, who brought the boy to his home and adopted him.

After the death of Conner Kent, Chris was aged to become Nightwing, but after pushing his father into the Phantom Zone, Chris became a young boy again, and was soon rescued by his adopted father once again.

Recently, Chris has taken to the super heroics of his family, and gained the name Red-Blue Blur since that was the best picture any photographer can get of him.

Powers/Abilities:

-Superhuman strength, speed, dexterity, hearing, and sight

-Can leap large distances but cannot fly yet.

-Skilled in kryptonian martial arts.

-Has multiple visions such as heat vision, infrared vision, micro vision, and telescope vision.

-Gains powers from Earth's yellow Sun

**Impulse:**

Real Name: Iris 'Irey' West.

Age: Twelve

Based in: Keystone City

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Red

First Appearance: Flash Vol. 2 #225

Irey West was born to Wally and Linda West. Her twin brother, Jai, and she were aged when they were three months old to ten year olds, with the fear of growing to the point of death.

Eventually, thanks to Jesse Quick, Irey took the powers from Jai to herself and become a full fledged speedster.

Irey eventually took up the name Impulse, and joins her father to protect Central City

Power/Abilities:

-Super Speed

-Fast metabolism

-Can vibrate through solid objects

**Green Lantern:**

Real Name: Milagro Reyes

Age: Twelve

Based in: Mobile

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

First Appearance: Blue Beetle Vol 8 #1 (2006)

Milagro Reyes is the younger sister of Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle. Her parents have tried to keep Milagro from becoming a super hero.

However, Milagro admired Guy Gardner, who eventually recruited Milagro for the Green Lantern Corps.

Milagro is still learning the full extent of her powers given to her by the power ring.

Powers/Abilities:

-Enormous willpower

-Uses the power ring to create constructs of pure willpower

**Abuse:**

Real Name: Colin Wilkes

Age: Twelve

Based in: Gotham City

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Red

First Appearance: Detective Comics #847 (2008)

Colin was brought up in an orphanage, but was captured by Scarecrow. The Scarecrow experimented on Colin and made a synthetic form of Venom toxin to inject in Colin, hoping Batman wouldn't fight children. Batman rescued Colin from the Scarecrow.

Eventually, Colin met Robin, who he has assisted multiple times on the streets of Gotham. Aside from Dick Grayson, Colin is the only person who Damian considers to be a friend.

Powers/Abilities:

-Gains enhanced capabilities from Venom substances in his body

-Superhuman strength

-Superhuman Endurance

-Superhuman healing

**Batgirl:**

Real Name: Nell Little

Age: Eleven

Based in: Gotham City

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

First Appearance: Batgirl Vol 3 #4

Nell Little in an avid fan of the Batgirl when the mantle was held by Stephanie Brown. She helped Batgirl in many adventures and Stephanie became fond of the young girl.

Eventually, Stephanie became Spoiler again, and recommended Nell to Batman to become the next Batgirl. After a grueling training regime, Nell finally became Batgirl.

Powers/Abilities:

-Skilled hand-to-hand combatant

-Skilled with a staff

-Wears armor that protects her and enhances her strength

-Skilled at hacking


	2. Finding the Dead: Issue Two

Finding the Dead

Issue #2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Metropolis, 12:00 PM**

"Are either of you wondering what our parents are doing right now?" Impulse asked suddenly. The Blur didn't say anything, but rubbed the back of his neck, as if this thought just occurred to him. Milagro shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents are always worried about me. I'll just visit them after this mission is over." Milagro's parents weren't pleased with her decision, but they couldn't make her give the ring back. Besides, these kids were more important. Her parents would live. Impulse shook her pig-tailed head, wondering if her father would run around the entire world once she didn't come back.

Her dad wasn't exactly in the best shape right now. After Jai had disappeared, her father was almost as depressed as she was. Unlike Irey, Flash believed that Jai had run away, and he blamed himself because he was giving more attention to Irey now that she had become a speedster. Irey wasn't exactly pleased with herself. She practically ignored her brother, and now that he was gone she felt like half of her was gone too. Irey remembered how her brother was hiding in his room after he lost his powers. He hadn't talked to anyone, always snapped at Irey and her father, and barely acknowledged his mother's presence.

It was hard enough trying to get him to open up to his own family, and they couldn't get him to a psychiatrist without revealing who they really were, and the superhero ones like Martian Manhunter would simply remind Jai of what he had lost.

Since her father was feeling too depressed to be the Flash, Barry Allen had to pick up the slack, with Bart Allen and Jay Garrick having to take time off from the Titans and the Justice Society respectively to help him. Uncle Dick came to see how they were doing, and would always try to cheer Irey up with tales of his adventures.

The Blur, meanwhile, was trying to focus on leading the girls to LexCorp while sorting out his own thoughts and worries. His parents didn't know what he was doing right now. They didn't even know he was The Red-Blue Blur. His parents didn't see him as a danger to people, and Chris always fought when Superman was in a different part of Metropolis or when he was fighting a super villain, so Chris managed to avoid contact with him so far.

Suddenly, Chris heard a motorcycle hum near where he and the girls were.

"Wait!" he said, throwing his arms out to stop both of them.

"What is it?" Milagro asked in annoyance. They were wasting time.

"Someone's close." Chris honed his hearing, trying to focus and hear what they were saying. It sounded like two boys and a young girl. They were arguing about something, and it sounded like they were heading to LexCorp as well.

"Who is it?" Milagro was tense; a green aura was already surrounding her. The Blur narrowed his eyes, using his vision to see through the wall and see who was talking.

There was a young girl that was wearing a lead lined cowl, so Chris couldn't see who it was underneath, but her outfit looked like a younger, female version of the Batman's. One of the boys had red hair and was wearing black pants and t-shirt with a brown jacket above the shirt.

The last boy however…

Chris visibly relaxed. It was just Robin, Batman's sidekick. Chris' adoptive father always told him how Batman was one the greatest heroes he ever met, even though he was just a man. Maybe Robin would help them.

"It's Batgirl and Robin." Chris finally answered. Green Lantern and Impulse relaxed.

"So, it's Batman's sidekicks?" Green Lantern asked. Hal Jordon was always telling the other Lanterns how Batman was just a guy in a cape with some fancy gadgets. Guy, however, was strangely silent when Batman was ever brought up, and always faintly rubbed his nose. Apparently, Batman thought rather lowly of the power rings in general, and was always saying that they made to much noise and were way too flashy.

Impulse, however, was slightly hesitant. Uncle Dick always told her when he wasn't Batman that Batman was rather cold and distant, and rarely called for help or asked for it. Her dad even told her once that Batman 'fired' Uncle Dick from being Robin, and even took back the role of being Batman without even thanking Uncle Dick! If Robin or Batgirl was anything like that then Impulse would rather it just be The Red-Blue Blur, Milagro, and herself.

But it seemed Blurry (as Impulse decided to call him) was willing to trust them, since he walked towards the end of the building to meet up with the other young heroes.

"Damn it Colin! Fill up the f* #ing thing with gas next time!" Robin growled while trying (and failing) to keep his anger in. The three of them had to stop since Colin _forgot_ to fill up his bike with gas. Robin really should have taken his Robin-copter.

Colin didn't react. This was a normal reaction for Robin as far as Colin understood. Batgirl, however, was just about to yell right back until a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me?" The three stiffened, with Batgirl and Colin whipping around to see a black haired, tan skinned girl with black pigtails in a Green Lantern's uniform with a mask covering her eyes, a girl with red pigtails, fair skin, eyes covered by goggles and a white mask covering her face with a white and red themed outfit to match, and a boy who was taller than both with brown hair and eyes, wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt underneath a red leather jacket with the S-shield on it.

_Kryptonian. _Robin noted the S-shield on the boy's chest, and remembered the Red-Blue Blur coming up in newspapers recently. He slipped his hands behind his back, searching for the compartment in his belt that held the brass knuckles covered in kryptonite.

"Can I have a word?" The Red-Blue Blur asked in a polite voice. Batgirl glanced at Robin, who nodded his head in a way only the members of the Bat-Family would recognize. Batgirl gripped her short bo staff that hanged on her belt.

"For you?" Robin sneered, slipping the kryptonite knuckles on. The Red-Blue Blur nodded, but his eyes suddenly became half-lidded. Good, that meant the kryptonite was working. Robin leapt into the air suddenly; Impulse and Green Lantern too surprised to react as he scored a right hook across The Red-Blue Blur's face that actually drew blood and made the boy stumble back.

"You can have _two!" _The Red-Blue Blur opened his eyes, which were heating up for his heat vision, but was too slow thanks to the kryptonite, and Robin grabbed him in a bear hug and charged him into a wall. The kryptonite was slowing the Kryptonian down, and the two crashed straight through the wall behind them, ending up inside the building.

"Hey!" Impulse was about to rush in there to help, but Batgirl threw a smoke pellet right at her, causing smoke to cover the entire area.

Impulse coughed in the smoke, but kept her eyes opened as the goggles protected them. She dashed to the right as she avoided two batarangs that were thrown at her.

Green Lantern flew up into the air, managing to escape the smoke. Suddenly, Abuse jumped out of the smoke, using his powerful legs to leap up to where the young lantern was and grabbed her ankle, throwing her to the roof of the building The Red-Blue Blur and Robin were currently fighting in.

"Okay." The Red-Blue Blur wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. "That stung a little."

"Good." Robin smirked.

The Red-Blue Blur used his super speed to catch Robin off guard, but the kryptonite slowed him down enough for Robin to roll out of the way while throwing a flash grenade right at the older boy's face.

The Red-Blue Blur cried out as he was suddenly blinded, and is ears popped and he couldn't hear anything. Robin didn't give him any chances, running up to him and hitting him in the jaw with an uppercut.

Impulse glanced around, trying to find out where Batgirl would strike next. The area was still covered in smoke, and Batgirl was constantly throwing batarangs at Impulse, trying to wear the speedster down and manage to take her down.

Impulse glanced to her right, where a lone batarang was coming her way. Impulse easily moved out of the way long before the projectile came anywhere near her, but the batarang exploded into a flash of light, blinding Impulse.

The girl instinctively covered her eyes with her left arm. Batgirl knew this was her chance. She pressed a button in the middle of her staff that had the bat logo on it, and the staff extended on both sides. Batgirl jumped from her hiding spot and managed the hit Impulse in the side with her staff before sweeping the girl off her feet with the weapon.

"Yield!" Batgirl demanded, holding her staff close to Impulse's neck. Impulse, however, grinned at the girl as she started vibrating, managing to escape by going straight through the staff. Batgirl back flipped before Impulse could get up fully. Impulse charged at Batgirl, using her speed and tackled into Batgirl, knocking her onto her back.

"Can we please stop?" Impulse asked as Batgirl got up. "We're not accomplishing anything. Aren't we all on the same side?"

"What do you mean 'same side'?" Batgirl asked, still keeping her bo staff extended and in front of her.

"Well, you're Batman's partner and I'm Flash's partner. Doesn't that mean we're on the same side?" Impulse was getting tired of this. Jai could be dead already for all she knew!

Batgirl observed Impulse, trying to see if the girl was lying, but then nodded and pressed the button on the staff and clipped it back onto her belt.

"Might as well go and stop the others. You go stop Robin and that other kid; I'll try and calm Abuse and that Green Lantern chick." Batgirl said. She pulled out her grappling gun and fired at the top of the building, while Impulse ran into the building to stop the other two boys.

When Batgirl got to the top, she saw Abuse pounding on a green energy shield that surrounded Green Lantern. The shield was cracking, and Abuse finally shattered it with a hard kick. Green Lantern flew up into the air, and made a green mallet, before smashing down on Abuse.

Abuse held his arms above his head, blocking the hit. The Green Lantern flew away and fired an enormous blast at Abuse. The boy crossed his arms in front of him as the blast hit him head on. Green Lantern made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat as Abuse was still standing.

"Alright, both of you knock it off!" Batgirl said sternly. The two combatants glanced at her.

"We're all on the same side here. Robin just attacked and we thought you guys were enemies."

"Why did you attack us just because you're boyfriend hit Red-Blue for no reason." Lantern sneered. Batgirl glared back defiantly.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. Second, we were close to a location where we think people we're following are hiding out in, so Robin probably thought you guys were going to attack us." Batgirl explained, using the teachings Batman taught her to keep calm.

Meanwhile, in the bottom of the building, Robin and The Red-Blue Blur were having a fist fight. The kryptonite was slowing down The Red-Blue Blur's speed and strength, allowing Robin to stand toe-to-toe with the young hero.

Red-Blue Blur missed a right hook, and Robin landed two punches in the kryptonian's stomach. But the Boy Wonder made his mistake when he tried to kick Red-Blue Blur in the face. Red-Blue Blur grabbed Robin's ankle and threw Robin away from him so that he could recover from the kryptonite.

Robin fired his grappling hook at the Red-Blue Blur, but he simply grabbed the rope of the hook and swung Robin into a wall.

Before the two could continue with this brawl, Impulse ran right up to Robin and placed both her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Robin, chill out. We're not your enemies, we're not with Luthor, and if don't stop I'm telling Nightwing and Batman you attacked us for no reason." Impulse said, knowing from what little information Uncle Dick told her about this Robin, he was always trying to please Nightwing and Batman. So he doesn't want to be caught in trouble.

Robin immediately scowled at the red head, but he did lower his arms. Behind them, The Red-Blue Blur grinned at them as the pain went away. Next time Robin acted up, he would just bring that up.

"So, are we done here?" Colin asked as he stepped off of the platform Green Lantern made for him and Batgirl.

"No, because I still want to know exactly what you guys were searching for." Green Lantern said stubbornly. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, putting his kryptonite knuckles back in their compartment in his belt. Pulling out a small box, Robin roughly shoved Impulse aside and walked up The Red-Blue Blur.

"Hey!"

Robin ignored her and handed the box to the older boy. The Red-Blue Blur opened it only to find a small sheet of paper in it. Puzzled, he pulled it out and observed it. It was a set of instructions, but it was telling the reader how to build…

"Did Luthor really write all this? I didn't think he would be so willing to share his designs."

"He probably didn't." Robin said, resisting the urge to shrug his shoulders. "I… asked some of the scum that shipped this into Gotham where they got it from, and they told me that they were getting the supplies and instructions from some type of base under the water that surrounds Metropolis."

"Well, that narrows it down." The Red-Blue Blur muttered. He glanced at Green Lantern. "Could you make a platform for me to stand up on please? I gotta make a quick sweep."

"At least you have manners." Green Lantern muttered as she made a platform appear. A few seconds later, Green Lantern and The Red-Blue Blur were both looking over the brilliant city.

Chris narrowed his eyes, using his micro vision, telescopic vision, and infrared vision all around the water to see if he could find what Robin said. Something that was red in the ocean caught his eye. Focusing on it, he saw a large, round base, but something was blocking him from seeing further inside.

"Found it."

The two lowered back down to the others.

"I got it. It's at the East side of the city."

"So, how are we going to get there?" Batgirl asked, glancing at Robin, who looked uncomfortable. "You didn't think that far ahead, did you?"

"Not a problem." Milagro grinned as her power ring glowed.

**Location Unknown**

The room was silent for a moment. She was standing there again; her ruined house that she shared with her father, the city was burning behind her. She was wearing a black jumpsuit, tightly gripping her bow, an arrow already notched.

She was surrounded by _him._ By Prometheus. There were dozens, or at least it seemed that way to the young girl. She was fighting them off for hours, or days, or weeks. It didn't matter to the teenager. All it mattered was that she had to survive. She could barely stand, her legs were shaking, her knees buckling, her throat was constricting as she tried to gasp for air.

She saw one coming from the corner of her eye. She swung her bow at his head, knocking him down. She gasped for air, firing an arrow at another's chest, hitting him right through the heart. Two more charged at her. She grabbed another arrow from her back, firing the arrow quicker than a person could fire a bullet from a pistol. One more hit the ground, as the girl jumped up and hit the other with a roundhouse kick to the head. She managed to land on her feet, but the rest of the clones surrounded her.

The girl couldn't react in time, nor did she want to. Maybe she could finally die, like she was supposed to a year before. She felt the blows coming at her body, the pain engulfing her…

She must have blacked out. When she woke up, she was back in her cell. She was lying on her bed, with a hand being placed on her forehead. She blinked multiple times, before everything came into focus. There was a young teenage boy, around her age, with black hair with a few white locks.

His eyes were kind, which was so rare these days. She smiled back at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. His voice was soft, and the girl was reminded of Uncle Garth. She sat up, wincing when she felt the pain in abdomen.

"I'm fine Cerdian. You should be worried about the others. Where are they?" The girl asked.

"I don't know Lian. I guess they're still fighting in that damn room."

A/N: Please review. Oh yeah, and the next chapter is going to be longer and pretty action packed, but there will be more character interaction.


End file.
